


Control

by sparkinglovingheart



Series: Post Civil War Age-Play Fics [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Bonding, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Little!Wanda, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Self-Hatred, Steve Rogers is a Good Dad, Thumb-sucking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinglovingheart/pseuds/sparkinglovingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seemed to happen in an instant. Bruce shouted something and then he was changing, he was roaring and the ground had started to shake. Wanda froze, unable to move until she felt something like a fist hit her and she was pushed back hard, too hard until her head slammed into the wall and everything went black.</p>
<p>Things go wrong at a bad meeting with Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandaruler1897](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaruler1897/gifts).



> Ughhhhh this is arguably the worst thing I have ever written, but I hope the person who prompted it gets some enjoyment anyways lol.

Natasha was on edge. 

 

Seeing Ross put everyone on edge. 

 

The war had been their main concern for so long but now that that was sorta cleared up, military involvement was their biggest concern-especially since they were so interested in the twins. Pietro was in London with Tony and Clint, trying to see if there was anything they could do to help with Ross’s proposal that anyone with superhuman abilities should be subject to the government for testing. 

Right now, she and Sam were driving down to DC while Wanda slept in the backseat, lulled by the sound of the _Enchanted_ soundtrack. Banner was finally coming back that day and would meet them there.

“Do you know how he is?” Sam asked, “Banner, I mean. I haven’t heard from him.” 

“No,” she shook her head, “I haven’t.”

“Didn’t you two have a thing?” 

She bit her lip. Looking back on it, that had been less of a “thing” and more of a way two lonely people who had some deep seated self hatred had managed to bond with someone they could relate to. 

“A little bit,” she said slowly, “But I don’t think we ever really felt anything like that for each other, not really. He’ll always love Betty. And I’m happy with Helen and my daughter.” 

“Do you regret it?”

“No,” she said simply, “There’s nothing to regret. It happened, it’s over-and we’ll still be friends. I’m glad to see the guy again. What about you? Have you been seeing anyone lately?” 

He cleared his throat, “Well…yeah. She’s pretty great. Smart, funny, sweet. We have a lot in common. I love spending time with her.” 

She grinned and pulled off the highway, “Does she have a name?” 

He didn’t speak for a moment, then finally said, “Sharon. Sharon Carter.” 

“No way.” 

“Yeah. I was babysitting the little one and she came over and we started talking…one thing led to another, I guess.” 

“Steve is going to lose his mind,” she laughed, “That’s great, Sam. Sharon is a great girl.” 

“She is,” he agreed, his smile dimming as they reached the building. Natasha parked and got out to get Wanda out of the backseat, “Hey, baby girl. You awake?”

Wanda blinked a few times and reached a hand out to tug lightly on Natasha’s jacket. She wasn’t talking today. As soon as she’d heard that they were going to see Ross, she’d totally shut down. 

“C’mere, Wanda,” Sam lifted her into his arms easily so he could carry her, “It’s gonna be okay, I promise.” 

She shook her head and made a loud whining sound that caused Natasha to sigh, “This isn’t gonna be a whole lot of fun. I brought my iPad, I’ll just put a show on for her to keep her occupied. I wish we could have found a babysitter.” 

“It’s just been one of those days.” 

“You’re telling me,” she grabbed her bag out of the car and walked with them up the front steps and through the large, sliding glass doors. They’d become all too familiar with this place as of late. 

A few floors up, Steve, Bucky, T’Challa and Hope were all standing outside and talking in hushed voices. Steve seemed to relax a bit as soon as he saw them, “Hey, guys.” 

“Wanda’s not talking today,” Natasha told him, sighing, “Which could either be helpful, or not so great right now.” 

“Well, I don’t want her talking to him anyway,” he muttered, smiling slightly as he saw T’Challa pick the girl up and swing her around. Wanda adored the guy. 

“You don’t have to be here, you know,” Steve told him, “I know you need to be in Wakanda-”

“I need to be here. My home is fine,” his voice was always quiet, reassuring, “If it wasn’t, I would have gone back already.” 

“Ross doesn’t like you.”

“That’s fine. I don’t like him either,” he said evenly, turning to Wanda for a moment, “Did you come with your mother today, little one?” 

“I just want her to sit and watch her show and not have Ross bother her,” Natasha said, “Look, this has been going the same way for months, I don’t expect anything different now.” 

Steve sighed, “I expect him to stop treating us like we’re criminals, this can’t go on forever. We went through this with Tony-” 

“Tony didn’t start this. He just took a side that was already laid out for him.” 

“I know that, Nat.”

Wanda could breath a sigh of relief, because whenever Daddy called Mama “Nat” he couldn’t really be upset about anything. It wasn’t _her_ , it was something else. 

Natasha’s hands were stroking her hair now, smoothing loose strands out of her face. It was supposed to be held back with a little Hello Kitty headband, but Wanda’s hair was so long that it was impossible for some of it not to come through. The headband matched her pink dress, though, just one of the many she now owned that had ribbons and lace and ruffles on them.

The door opened to reveal a woman in a navy blue suit saying that they were ready. Natasha sat Wanda down on a bench by the wall and typed something into her iPad, “Okay, just watch this right now, honey, and don’t go anywhere. Do you understand?” 

Wanda nodded. She didn’t really want to be away from Natasha-in fact, most days this whole situation would have sent her into a panic. But the walls were glass and she could see them all inside, which made it a little bit better. She stroked Lorna’s ears as she tried to focus on the show at hand. The Care Bears were usually a good distraction, but today, she found herself looking up anxiously every few seconds to see if everyone was okay.

Wanda had gone through about two episodes when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Looking up, she gasped in excitement, set her things down, and ran towards the source of it, “Bruce! You came back!”

“Of course I did. I wasn’t going to stay away for too long, hon,” he hugged her, “What are you doing here?”

“We didn’t have a babysitter, so Mommy said I had to come.”

“I see,” there was a hint of worry in his voice, “Are Mommy and Daddy in there?”

“Yeah. They don’t wanna be, though.”

“I’m sure they don’t,” Bruce pulled back and Wanda frowned. Now she could really see that he didn’t look well at all. His clothes and hair were unkempt, he looked overtired, and she could already sense that he was on the verge of an explosion. Maybe he didn’t really want to be there either. 

“That asshole hasn’t bothered you, has he?” he asked quietly.

“Now why would _that asshole_ do something like that?” 

Both Bruce and Wanda started at the familiar voice. Ross tended to sneak up on people like that, catching you at the worst moments possible. 

“Doctor Banner,” Ross extended his hand, “It’s been too long.”

“Not long enough.” 

“Ah. I see you’re still angry about what happened.” 

“Angry,” he seethed, “Does not even begin to cover it. What the hell do you want with me, Ross?”

“I thought Rogers made that clear when he tracked you down.”

“Your whole thing about the superhumans. Yeah. The only thing that seems odd is that you wanted me specifically. Actually, it’s not odd. I know why you wanted me here.” 

“I think you’re overanalyzing the situation, Doctor.” 

Steve had come out of the room after them, a worried look on his face, “Bruce…”

“I’m fine,” he put a hand on the wall for support, breathing heavily, “I’m just…”

“You’re overtired and you’re letting him get to you. You’re stronger than-“

“I said I’m fine,” Bruce muttered, “I’m fine.”

Ross raised an eyebrow, “You certainly don’t look fine. Maybe you need to take a minute. Wanda, don’t you think he seems upset?”

“Don’t talk to her!” Bruce raised his voice, “You just stay away from her, you son of a bitch.” 

“I think I recall asking you to stay away from somebody once too, and if memory serves correctly, you didn’t until I…intervened. Thank God I did, the things you could have done to Betty-”

Everything seemed to happen in an instant. Bruce shouted something and then he was changing, he was _roaring_ and the ground had started to shake. Wanda froze, unable to move until she felt something like a fist hit her and she was pushed back hard, too hard until her head slammed into the wall and everything went black.

 

 

“Wanda? Baby, can you hear me? Please open your eyes, please, please, please…”

The voice was familiar. It sounded like Mommy, but it was too tearful. Mommy didn’t cry-not much, anyway.

Wanda tried to open her mouth and say something, her mouth forming some attempt at calling out to her mother, asking her to come find her because it was dark-it was too dark and she was all alone. 

“She’s waking up,” another voice that sounded like it had just been crying, “She’s gonna be okay.”

“Jesus Christ, I thought…”

“I know. Me too.” 

Wanda cried out, hands grabbing at the voices, wanting to just pull them towards her, to wrap her up and never let her go. Her head was hurting. It was dark. She was alone, so alone-

And then her eyes fluttered open without warning. The sudden light was almost scarier than the dark and she started to cry in earnest, even as her vision focused on the two people above her. 

“Oh, baby,” Natasha kissed her forehead, “Mommy’s here, we’re both here. How do you feel?”

“Hurts.” 

“I know. I know it hurts,” she whispered, looking up at Steve just briefly, “You’re lucky you didn’t hit that wall any harder, or that Bruce-”

“Bruce,” Wanda remembered what had happened and immediately tried to sit up, “Is he okay? What happened?”

“Shhh,” Steve helped her lie back again, “Banner lost control. He wasn’t ready to see Ross. He didn’t mean to hurt you, sweetheart.”

“I know,” Bruce would never hurt anyone on purpose, “I-is he okay?”

Steve paused, “He’s…very, very upset that he lost control and that he hit you.” 

“It’s not his fault!” Wanda felt herself grow more and more upset by the moment, “Oh, I need to see him!”

“Malyshka, he’s just not ready to see you yet,” Natasha said gently, “None of us blame him, but that won’t stop him from blaming himself right now, so you need to give him some space. And stay in bed and rest. We think you got a pretty bad concussion and you dislocated your shoulder. Helen already put it back in place, but you might be hurting for a little while.” 

It was only then that Wanda realized she _was_ hurting. It was a little like she had felt when the experiments were finally done-maybe not quite as bad. But it didn’t stop her from wincing as soon as she tried to move her arm.

“Is everyone else okay?” she whispered. 

“Your daddy got a few scrapes, but he’ll be okay, he heals fast,” Natasha smiled a little, “The rest of us were okay. You just happened to be standing too close.”

Wanda wondered if Ross had been hurt too, but she was also afraid to ask or even think about him. At least everyone else was okay. 

“I have to go now,” Natasha whispered, “Daddy and Bucky are going to take care of you, okay? You need to get lots of rest after hitting your head that hard.” 

“No!” Wanda’s eyes filled with tears and she reached up, “Don’t go, Mommy, please!”

“I won’t be long, malyshka, I promise,” she kissed her cheek, “I love you so much.”

Before Wanda could really start panicking, Steve tried to distract her, “Hey sweetie, do you need to go goodnight again? I know you must be tired still.”

She shook her head, “Up, Daddy.” 

He sighed, looking like he felt a little guilty “No up right now. You need to stay in bed. We can read a story or watch TV and I’ll snuggle with you. Would that be okay?”

Wanda nodded and reached her arms out to him, whimpering a little as she felt him move her gently so he could hold her against his chest, “What story, ladybug?”

“You pick.” She felt too weak to make any kind of decision and the thought of Bruce feeling all alone and guilty was weighing heavily in the back of her mind anyway. 

Steve picked up what was lying on the bedside table and started to read quietly, “Once there was a little bunny who wanted to run away.”

Wanda put her thumb in her mouth, relaxing just slightly as she closed her eyes. Steve’s voice always calmed her down. She barely noticed that she was half asleep again until she very faintly felt someone else rubbing her back and whispering, “How’s she doing?”

“Fine. She did…have an accident when we were there. Don’t mention that to her, she’ll get really upset.” 

“I won’t.” 

Wanda realized that Steve or Natasha must have changed her clothes since she was wearing a Frozen nightgown instead of what she had had on before. She’d gotten used to having little to no bladder control, but that didn’t make the feeling of knowing what had happened any less horrible. 

The hand rubbing her back was soothing and she recognized it well enough, “Bucky?”

“Hey, angel,” he whispered, “How are you feeling?”

“Went goodnight again.” 

“Yeah, you did,” he smiled, “Are you thirsty? I got you some juice.” 

She nodded weakly and held her hands out, snuggling back into Steve’s arms once she had the cup in her hands, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” the bed shifted as he got in next to them, “Mommy will be back in a little while.”

“Is Bruce okay?”

He paused, “He’ll be alright. Clint and Sam are with him.” 

“Did you tell him I’m really sorry?” 

“Wanda,” Steve said firmly, “It was not your fault. It was nobody’s fault-well, maybe Ross’s. But you did nothing wrong and Bruce didn’t either. I don’t want you to worry about that now. How about we put a movie on, okay?”

Wanda nodded, whining a little as he broke contact with her to go get his laptop. Bucky rocked her gently, “Shhh, sweetie. He’s just gone for a minute, that’s all. I’ve got you. Shhh, that’s it. Good girl.” 

She whimpered again, “Hurts.” 

“I know, honey,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry. I wish I could make it go away for you.”

“Want _up,”_ she tugged on his arm, “Please?” 

Bucky hesitated but then slowly, gently, lifted her up into his arms as he stood, swaying with her back and forth and patting her back lightly, “There you go, baby girl. I’ve got you. You’re safe, Wanda.”

She had her thumb in her mouth again, taking it out only to ask shyly, “Bucky? Are you my prince?”

He stopped, nearly dropping her, “ _What?"_

“A prince,” she said again, “‘Cause you help people and you’re nice and brave and smart and you make me feel better.” 

“Oh, Wanda,” he laughed, “You are the sweetest thing in the world, but I’m not a prince. I can be your friend, though.” 

“M’glad you’re my friend,” she whispered, “I love you, Bucky.” 

“I love you too, sweet girl,” he kissed the top of her head, “I love you too.”

Wanda was considerably more relaxed again by the time that Steve came back and put _Winnie the Pooh_ on. While they watched, he tried to get her to eat something, breathing a sigh of relief when she finally ate half a bagel with a little of his help. She hadn’t been eating much of anything lately. 

When Steve closed the laptop, telling her that she shouldn’t watch too much TV after having had a concussion, Wanda started to drift off again. She could hear the very faint sound of people talking-Clint’s voice was in there once too right before Steve gently shook her awake, “Sweetie, Bruce wants to talk to you real quick.” 

Wanda blinked and let Steve sit her up a bit as she made eye contact with Bruce, standing next to the bed. His eyes were red and swollen like he’d been crying and his shoulders slumped in a defeated way she had never seen before.

“Hey, kid,” he said quietly, “How’s your head.” 

“Good,” Wanda reached a hand out to him, “Are you good too?”

He pulled back, flinching before he reached his own hand out to touch hers, “I will be. I just…Wanda, I am _so_ sorry. I never should have hurt you.” 

“It was an accident. It’s okay,” she moved so she was on her knees and reached up to give him a hug, “I love you, Bruce. You don’t hurt people.” 

“Honey-”

“You don’t.”

Bruce didn’t say anything after that. He just breathed in deeply and rocked her a bit before putting her back into Steve’s lap, “Thank you, Wanda.”

“You’re welcome,” she blew him a kiss, “I hope you feel better.”

Bruce reached out one more time to touch her shoulder.

“Like I said. I will be.” 


End file.
